The Bunker/Episodes/Bunker TV!
To the guys that made the I VANDALIZED MAXWELL'S PROFILE, I VANDALIZED ACF'S PROFILE!, and I VANDALIZED MOON'S PROFILE! pages, you are going to jail for a long long long long time! START UP! ACF: The guy that vandalized my profile got arrested. YAY! Brand Sprakling New Narrator: The Bunker! Spagetti Camerman: ANDZ WAEW LIZE! (lights turn on) Maxwell: Hi! I'm Maxwell is dead! ACF: And i'm ACF. Maxwell: Throughout this week, Feb-Ex has been smuggling KFC to Random City. (cut to footage of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz driving a motorcycle with a KFC bag strapped to the back) Mr. Rude: A confluence of a hankering for fried chicken after the closing of the only KFC in Random City and hard times in the smuggling business means buckets of KFC are showing up on tables in Random City. (interview with King Koopa) King Koopa: The cost of KFC in Random City normally is 100 pencil shavings, which rounds to 100 rubees in Hyrule, 1 dollar in the US, 4 Hitler Bucks in the Hitler's Son's Insult-a-Bout Show Universe, 5 pounds in the UK, 7 tons of gold in Goldlandia, and a single Poke-Dollar in the Pokemon Universe. But the Feb-Ex deliveries cost only 7 ice cream cones. (cut to various people taking KFC bags out of the back of a van with "Free Candy and Puppies Inside" on the side, spraypainted over with "Feb-Ex" on it) Mr. Rude: The service requires first placing an telephone order, making a payment by using a Moneypak card, the Street Sharks to pick up the food from a franchise in North Natomas, Sacramento, CA, the crew of a boat with heated food storage to bring it to the harbor in Game Town, a local taxi driver to deliver it from Game Town to the castle of King Koopa, the crazy alligator-like creature/evil king/entrepreneur behind the scheme, and a fleet of motorbikes to take the chicken and side dishes – by now, very very very hot – to their final destination. (interview with CompliensCreator00) CC00: After shutting the doors of our only KFC in this totally cool city, we now smuggle it. (cut to Bingbang32 eating KFC) Mr. Rude: And it comes cheap: a bucket of 12 pieces of chicken plus side-dishes costs around 7 ice cream cones, like King Koopa said. Enough people in Random City appear to think it's worth the cost and the wait to make King Koopa's venture a cautious success. In recent weeks he has delivered around 19,000 meals, making a 45 pencil shaving profit on each. (Cut to people unloading things from boats) Mr. Rude: King Koopa's company, Koopa and Minions Deliveries Inc., also delivers things such as lions, happy pills, jug things that dispense sugar and milk, a double-door fridge freezer that dispenses perfect ice cubes, candy cigarettes, Big League Chew, Belgian chocolate, soft drinks from other nations, and more. (interview with Shari) Shari: Eating KFC was lost after the closing of our only KFC, and this company has brought back the enjoyment of eating KFC. (Shari falls head first into her apple crisp stew) Shari: *snores* Mr. Rude: Mr. Rude, Random News Channel. Back to you two! REST TBA! Category:Severely unfinished pages Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes